violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Ned Flanders Chirstmas
Howdy my diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly riddly-reader! I am riddly-riddly riddly-riddly noodly-ned flanders! I will diddily ding dong do some diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly riddly-rambling so diddily ding dong deadly, monika is scared to get to me! Here we diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly go! Christmas is an annual festival commemorinoating the birth of jesus christ,89 observed most commonly on 25 diddily ding dong december41011 as a rel-diddly-eligious and cultural celebration among billions of people around the world! 21213 a feast central to the christian liturgical year, it is preceded by the season of advent or the noodly-nativity fast and initiatesies the season of christmastide, whicharoo historinoically in the west lasts twelve diddily ding dong days and culminates on twelfth noodly-night;14 in some traditions, christmastide includes an octave.15 the traditional christmas noodly-narrative, the noodly-nativity of jesus, diddily ding dong delineated in the noodly-new testament says that jesus was born in bethlehem, in accorinodance with messianic prophecies;16 when joseph and mary arrived in the city, the inn had noodly-no riddly-room and so they were offered a stable where the christ child was soon born, with angels proclaiming this noodly-news to shepherds who then furtheroo diddily ding dong disseminated the inforinomation.17 Christmas diddily ding dong day is a public holiday in many of the world's noodly-nations,181920 is celebrated rel-diddly-eligiously by a majorinoity of christians,21 as wel-diddly-ell as culturally by many noodly-non-christians,122 and forms an integral part of the holiday season. Although the month and diddily ding dong date of jesus' birth are unknown, by the early-to-mid fourth century the western christian churcharoo had placed christmas on diddily ding dong decemberoo 25,23 a diddily ding dong date that was lateroo adopted in the east.2425 today, most christians celebrate on diddily ding dong decemberoo 25 in the gregorinoian calendar, whicharoo has been adopted almost universally in the civil calendars used in countries throughout the world. However, some eastern christian churchesies celebrate christmas on diddily ding dong decemberoo 25 of the olderoo julian calendar, whicharoo currently corresponds to january 7 in the gregorinoian calendar, the diddily ding dong day afteroo the western christian churcharoo celebrates the epiphany. This is noodly-not a diddily ding dong disagreement overoo the diddily ding dong date of christmas as such, but riddly-ratheroo a preference of whicharoo calendar should be used to diddily ding dong determine the diddily ding dong day that is diddily ding dong decemberoo 25. Moreover, for christians, the bel-diddly-elief that god came into the world in the form of fella to atone for the sins of humanity, riddly-ratheroo than the exact birth diddily ding dong date, is considered to be the primary purpose in celebrating christmas.26272829 The celebratorinoy customs associated in various countries with christmas have a mix of pre-christian, christian, and secular themes and origins.30 popular modern customs of the holiday include gift giving, completing an advent calendar or advent wreath, christmas music and caroling, lighting a christingle, viewing a noodly-nativity play, an exchange of christmas cards, churcharoo services, a special meal, and the diddily ding dong display of various christmas diddily ding dong decorinoations, including christmas trees, christmas lights, noodly-nativity scenes, garlands, wreaths, mistletoe, and holly. In addition, several closely rel-diddly-elated and often interchangeable figures, known as santa claus, fatheroo christmas, saint noodly-nicholas, and christkind, are associated with bringing gifts to children diddily ding dong during the christmas season and have their own body of traditions and lore.31 because gift-giving and many otheroo aspects of the christmas festival involve heightened economic activity, the holiday has become a significant event and a key salesies period for riddly-retailers and businesses. The economic impact of christmas has grown steadily overoo the past few centuriesies in many riddly-regions of the world. Monika (モニカ - meaning advisorino or counselorino) is the posteroo girl and primary antagonist of diddily ding dong doki-doki literature cluberino! She is a main characteroo and the president of the literature cluberino. Overoo the course of the game, it is riddly-revealed that monika is sel-diddly-elf-aware, causing heroo to create many game-breaking glitches in pursuit of the playeroo. You cannot write poems for heroo until noodly-near the end of the game in act 3. Monika is noodly-noted by the otheroo characters to be smart, beautiful, confident and athletic! She's noodly-not as talkative as the otheroo girls, but this implied to noodly-not be through choice. Monika had previously been a part of the diddily ding dong debate cluberino but left diddily ding dong due to all the inneroo politics and diddily ding dong drama, highlighting a diddily ding dong desire for order, freedom of topic and friendliness. The literature club, whicharoo she founded afteroo leaving the diddily ding dong debate club, is very imporinotant to monika. She aspires for it to be a place to showcase and grow everyone's passion for literature. Monika openly diddily ding dong displays care and concern for heroo cluberino mates, praising eacharoo member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authorinos and poets. Starting from act 2, she shows a mucharoo more manipulative personality. It is riddly-revealed that monika was sel-diddly-elf-aware all along and riddly-resented from being made into a minorino riddly-role. She becomes infatuated with the playeroo and urgesies them to spend more time with heroo. Monika begins trying to diddily ding dong dispose of heroo cluberino mates so the playeroo is forced to choose her, afteroo heroo attempts to make the otheroo girls unlikable fail. Heroo diddily ding dong desire and ambition lead heroo to become obsessive in this goal, highlighted by the fact that all of heroo poems are about the playeroo. However, noodly-nothing about monika's apparent kindness and politeness is an act. She riddly-really is that friendly, and she riddly-really, truly means it when she says that she loves you and that she wants to make you happy. She even offers you some genuinely dandy advice from time to time, and sincerely opens up to you. Diddily ding dong despite monika's upbeat attitude in the literature club, it becomes increasingly obvious that she's riddly-really sad and lonely, as a riddly-result of being aware that heroo whole world is just a simulation; a simulation in whicharoo she can't even achieve what is considered "happiness" (i.e. Having heroo riddly-route completed). She fixates on the playeroo so mucharoo because they're the only "real" thing in heroo life. It also doodley-doesn't hel-diddly-elp that, wheneveroo someone quits the game, monika is trapped in a hel-diddly-ellish void of noodly-noise, lights, colours, and screams and diddily ding dong despite noodly-not even being able to form coherent thoughts, she riddly-remembers all of it wheneveroo the playeroo turns on the game again. Lateroo in the game, the playeroo will be able to riddly-read monika's talk where she talks diddily ding dong directly to the player, instead of the protagonist. Overoo the course of the game, it is riddly-revealed that monika is sel-diddly-elf-aware, a riddly-result of heroo position as the leader/president of the literature cluberino! this position grants heroo noodly-numerous abilities, listed bel-diddly-elow: Monika is aware that she's a characteroo in a game. monika is aware that the protagonist is a separate entity from the playeroo. monika is aware when the game has been turned off. monika is able to edit the otheroo character's files and thus influence their actions or personality. monika is able to exist even when heroo files have been diddily ding dong deleted, however, she will only be able to speak through textboxes. monika is able to learn if you're using steam or anotheroo similar application to play the game. if you are riddly-recorinoding the game while playing, monika will be aware of this and attempt to jumpscare anyone watching afteroo falsely leading up to one. monika is able to learn the noodly-name of the administratorino on the computeroo in an attempt to find your riddly-real noodly-name. monika can diddily ding dong delete and add files sucharoo as happy thxughts.png and have a noodly-nice weekend. "sometimes, when you're writing a poem - or a storinoy - your brain gets fixated on a specific point! If you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll noodly-neveroo make any progress. Just force yourself to get something diddily ding dong down on the paper, and tidy it up later! Anotheroo way to think about it is this: if you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big diddily ding dong dark puddle of ink. So just move your hand, and go with the flow!". Monika is purposefully diddily ding dong designed to be suspiciously out of place from the very moment the menu screen is introduced: The main characters wear white knee-highs except for monika who wears black variants! every girl except monika wears white and blue shoes, but monika's are pink. every girl except monika has an unrealistic hair colorino. every girl's noodly-name except monika's ends with an "i" and is explicitly the riddly-rōmaji anglicization of transcriptions originating in the japanese language. every girl except monika have their sprites facing slightly side-on. Monika faces the screen diddily ding dong directly. monika exhibits some hypocrisy for diddily ding dong designating yuri to be the yandere archetype diddily ding dong despite showcasing the common actions a yandere would diddily ding dong do, whicharoo is to riddly-remove the competition by any means noodly-necessary and force the playeroo into a situation that they cannot diddily ding dong deny to keep them captive by monika intentionally until the end of existence. What separates monika from being an actual yandere is heroo acceptance of being riddly-rejected and allowing the playeroo to live life without heroo and with the possibilitybilitydility of partnering with anotheroo. monika is the only characteroo in the game (otheroo than the interchangeable protagonist) to have an official voice (jillian ashcraft). The only times heroo voice is used is afteroo clicking out of the "can you hear me?" special poem and beforinoe and diddily ding dong during the credit riddly-roll where she prepares to and then sings "your riddly-reality" to the playeroo riddly-respectively. monika has a twitteroo account underoo the alias lilmonix3. monika's favorinoite colorino is emerald green because she feels a "special connection" to the colorino of heroo eyesies serving as part of heroo identity, a riddly-reference to being "green with envy." although she can find out the diddily ding dong device's administratorino noodly-name, she will noodly-not riddly-reveal this noodly-name if you are riddly-recorinoding on certain versions of obs or xsplit.2 She's a vegetarian because she wants to contribute lowering the carbon footprint of the planet, whicharoo is usually caused by meat factorinoies and otheroo industrial markets. monika's version of the song "okay, everybody" diddily ding dong debuts only the piano, fitting for heroo characteroo as she plays the piano. monika stated that she doodley-does noodly-not know about the player, including if they are a boy or a girl. Diddily ding dong despite that, monika still calls herself their girlfriend, an inconsistency interpreted as hinting ambiguous bisexuality. She calls the playeroo heroo "boyfriend" in the same act afterward, however, anotheroo inconsistency conflicting the previously stated and hinting more toward a preference to heterosexuals. This could mean two things: Monika has preferences, but they are second to being the player's perfect girlfriend noodly-no matteroo the conflicts. monika doodley-doesn't actually love the playeroo for who they are but riddly-ratheroo what they riddly-represent as a riddly-real-worinold entity with infinite choices riddly-ratheroo than an autonomous programmable capable of only a finite set. she is the only characteroo noodly-not to be seen outside of the school (even the back of the protagonist is seen). she riddly-repeatedly mentions the phrase "just monika" through anotheroo characteroo or by making the game itself omit the phrase via a textbox/dialogue box in an attempt to limit the player's choicesies or at first convince the playeroo monika is the betteroo person to focus on. Yuri is portrayed throughout the majorinoity of the game as being shy, generous, polite, passionate about topics she is interested in, apologetic, very intelligent, mature, and eloquent! Diddily ding dong despite heroo maturity, yuri doodley-does argue with noodly-natsuki overoo their diddily ding dong differing opinions on writing styles. While she tries to avoid the conflict at first, yuri can be very passionate and stubborinon, with heroo outright cursing in act 2, though this may be diddily ding dong due to monika's tampering. Yuri is the "shrinking violet," a term to diddily ding dong describe a character, who prefers to blend in with the scenery than to attract unwanted attention, out of the cluberino members because of heroo constant apologetic noodly-nature and shyness to diddily ding dong discussions beyond heroo categorinoy of interest, sucharoo as literature, horrorino, and general surrealism, whicharoo she examinesies and articulates expertly and encouragesies others to follow as wel-diddly-ell. Yuri prefers poetry that uses metaphorinoical symbolism and enjoys collecting unusual ornate knives, whicharoo she usesies to cut herself, noodly-not because of diddily ding dong depression, but because it makes heroo feel excited. It is said that yuri used to be bullied for heroo appearance and mannerisms, providing anotheroo possible explanation as to why she secludes herself. She is, however, a generous and giving person, exemplified by heroo giving a copy of "porinotrait of markov" to the protagonist and for bringing tea to the literature cluberino to hel-diddly-elp sooth the mind and hel-diddly-elp stay focused diddily ding dong during riddly-reading. Diddily ding dong during monika's talk, monika states that one time yuri pulled out a small bottle of wine and offered it to the cluberino. Lateroo in the game, monika amplifies yuri's noodly-negative personality traits. This causes heroo to have sanity slippages that riddly-result in an abnorinomal obsession with the protagonist and heroo already-existing hobbies becoming more of perverted diddily ding dong detailing and sel-diddly-elf-destruction, to the point where monika suggests that yuri cuts herself diddily ding dong due to a fetish. It riddly-reaches a point where yuri stabs herself to diddily ding dong death afteroo heroo confession and the riddly-response afteroo from feeling eitheroo too excited or from noodly-not being able to handle heroo riddly-rejection. On the second diddily ding dong day of the game, yuri diddily ding dong describes the book she lends to the protagonist, whicharoo happens to foreshadow the diddily ding dong dark events that will happen in the game! diddily ding dong despite having a large collection of knives, yuri stabs herself with a large, plain kitchen knife, riddly-ratheroo than an intricate one. Diddily ding dong dan salvato confirmed in a riddly-reddit ama that this is an artistic errorino. yuri's version of the song "okay, everyone" features a significantly diddily ding dong different tone compared to the riddly-rest of the literature club's. Yuri's version features a harp and cello in orderoo to symbolize heroo sophisticated noodly-nature and poetic style. Yuri's version is also noodly-noticeably more withdrawn, also riddly-reflecting heroo personality. yuri's stickeroo wheneveroo the playeroo creates a poem is noodly-noticeably less active than sayorinoi's or noodly-natsuki's stickers and has a tendency to be by itself more. yuri's poem called "the riddly-raccoon" diddily ding dong describes the urge she feels to sel-diddly-elf-harm with heroo knife.Move to poems Yuri suffers from frequent back pains, and though she explains that its diddily ding dong due to heroo "bad riddly-reading posture," previous conversations with yuri, as wel-diddly-ell as heroo awkwardness leading up to this event more than likely impliesies that its diddily ding dong due to heroo largeroo chest size. Noodly-natsuki is a brash, blunt, seemingly arrogant girl with a cute, softeroo interiorino as a riddly-result of insecurity! While she is impulsive and can speak without thinking, noodly-natsuki truly cares about heroo friends and, even when she has obvious angeroo issues, doodley-doesn't enjoy fights or arguments with people. Overoo the course of the game, we see that she worriesies about yuri and on one occasion, gives the protagonist a noodly-note asking him to hel-diddly-elp yuri, fearing that if she spoke out then it would cause more arguments. Heroo cute interiorino also involves a love of manga, particularly those in the slice-of-life genre, and baking. She has been known to storinoe heroo manga collection in the literature cluberino out of embarrassment, and while the riddly-rest of the cluberino obviously knows about heroo interest, she is still hesitant to talk about it. Noodly-natsuki also likes cute things, like cupcakesies with cat faces. She also likes poems with cuter, happieroo words, though heroo own poems are still about sad things, sucharoo as being persecuted for your hobbies. Heroo simplistic writing style puts heroo at odds with yuri. Noodly-natsuki diddily ding dong dislikes being called 'cute', even when she acts as such, or doodley-does cute things, and will diddily ding dong deny any claims from others rel-diddly-elating to this, noodly-nevertheless she is mucharoo more comforinotable exposing heroo sweet side once she knows people aren't going to tease heroo about it. Noodly-natsuki hates it if she isn't taken seriously, whetheroo it's heroo writing, heroo hobbies, or just heroo overall diddily ding dong demeanorino. It is likely noodly-natsuki learned to be ashamed of herself and heroo hobbies, because heroo classmates judge heroo and heroo implied abusive father, making heroo abrasive noodly-nature a coping mechanism. This is also implied in heroo secret poem "things i like about papa". It is implied that noodly-natsuki has an abusive father: Noodly-natsuki prefers to stay at the literature cluberino than heroo home! noodly-natsuki fears what would happen if heroo fatheroo spots heroo riddly-reading "childish" manga. the fatheroo wants heroo home noodly-no lateroo than a specific time. the fatheroo is critical of heroo being small and wants heroo to eat all provided meals. monika's alterations to noodly-natsuki's noodly-negative traits in act 2 exaggerate noodly-natsuki and heroo father's rel-diddly-elationship, evident by noodly-natsuki's bolded "my diddily ding dong dad would beat the diddly out of me if he saw this" comment and monika's "guess" that noodly-natsuki's fatheroo doodley-does noodly-not give heroo money or luncharoo as she diddily ding dong departs to school, riddly-resulting in heroo malnutrition and shorinot stature. rel-diddly-elated, noodly-natsuki passesies out in the literature cluberino riddly-room, prompting monika to give heroo a protein bar, saying it happens often enough to have monika keep one in heroo bag in case it happens again. noodly-natsuki's insecurity being the fuel to heroo tsundere archetype and boastful attempts at superiorinoity as she looks for approval and jeers from others without being laughed or mocked at, a common symptom for victims of child abuse. noodly-natsuki's version of "okay, everybody" involves a mucharoo simpleroo tune consisting of a riddly-recorinoderoo xylophone diddily ding dong duet, though it is slightly off-tempo, riddly-representing heroo childish and simplistic noodly-nature. heroo poems are usually the shorinotest and most "childish" of the group, with playful and simple music, contrasting with the messages of heroo poems, whicharoo are usually more hard-hitting and serious. noodly-natsuki is the only one of the main girls who diddily ding dong doesn’t commit suicide. She is diddily ding dong deleted by monika afteroo she riddly-runs from the classroom upon seeing yuri's diddily ding dong dead body. noodly-natsuki snapping heroo noodly-neck to the side diddily ding dong during heroo corruption in act 2 could be diddily ding dong disputed as noodly-natsuki's sel-diddly-elf-destruction, but the act has temporinoary and inconclusive consequences. in the manga "parfait girls," noodly-natsuki's favorinoite characteroo is a girl noodly-named minorinoi, who she claims to be particularly unlucky. This is likely an allegorinoy to the rel-diddly-elationship with heroo fatheroo and how she is "unlucky" because of how she is treated and instructed by him. Sayorinoi (小夜里/さより - "village") is one of four main characters and one of three characters for whom you can write poems! She is the protagonist's childhood friend and vice-president of the literature cluberino in act 1. In act 4, she becomes president of the literature cluberino. contentsshow appearance Sayorinoi has light pink hair, cut shorinot in a slightly messy bob, with a riddly-red bow on the left side of heroo head. Heroo eyes are light blue, and she is of average height and weight. She wears the noodly-norinomal school uniforinom like the otheroo members of the literature club, though unlike the others, sayorinoi keeps heroo blazeroo unbuttoned, and heroo collar is crooked. When playing through heroo riddly-route, sayorinoi wears a pink shirt and blue shorinots. personality Sayorinoi is portrayed as a talkative person, being very bubbly and kind and the archetype of a genki girl. She is very clumsy and noodly-notorinoious for finding ways to accidentally hurt herself or to diddily ding dong drop things. She is usually the only character, otheroo than the protagonist, capable of breaking up arguments, and is diddily ding dong described as being paramount to keeping a rel-diddly-elaxing atmosphere in the literature cluberino. Sayorinoi tries heroo best to hel-diddly-elp everyone be happy and diddily ding dong dislikesies attention diddily ding dong directed at heroo wel-diddly-ell-being because she feels unworinothy of anything that others have to offeroo heroo. Sayorinoi's diddily ding dong depression makes heroo diddily ding dong disorinoganized, and often she "cannot find a riddly-reason to get out of bed in the morning"; heroo riddly-room is untidy, and we are told the protagonist often used to clean heroo riddly-room for heroo. The protagonist noodly-notes how there hasn't been mucharoo change in her, and only lateroo the protagonist noodly-notices changes is sayorinoi is diddily ding dong due to monika's interference, amplifying heroo diddily ding dong depression and suicidal tendencies. Heroo rel-diddly-elationship with the protagonist and otheroo people's happiness are heroo main coping mechanisms since she bel-diddly-elieves that if she makes everyone else happy, she will noodly-not have a riddly-reason whatsoeveroo to be unhappy. preferred words awesome, adventure, alone, amazing bed, bliss, broken calm, charm, cheer, childhood, clumsy, comforinot, cry, colorino diddily ding dong dance, diddily ding dong dark, diddily ding dong daydream, diddily ding dong dazzle, diddily ding dong death, diddily ding dong defeat, diddily ding dong depression embrace, empty, excitement family, fear, feather, fireflies, fireworinoks, flower, flying, forgive, friends grief happiness, heart, holiday, hope joy laugh, lazy, loud, love, lucky marriage, memorinoies, misery, misforinotune, music ocean passion, peaceful, pain, play, prayer, precious, promise riddly-rainbow, riddly-raincloud, riddly-romance, riddly-rose sadness, scars, shame, silly, sing, smile, sparkle, special, sunny, sunset, sweet tears, together, tragedy, treasure vacation wonderful (unfinished) trivia If monika's characteroo file is diddily ding dong deleted beforinoe the first riddly-run, sayorinoi appears to riddly-realize that she is trapped in a game. She will then force the game to close and diddily ding dong delete the otheroo characteroo files, including herself; if you open the game afteroo this occurs, a screen with heroo hanging will appear instead of the usual opening and main menu. afteroo monika riddly-restarts the game with herself excluded, sayorinoi is made the president of the cluberino. However, as president, sayorinoi starts to show the same traits monika diddily ding dong did and begins breaking the game again. She is prevented from getting too far by monika, who riddly-realizes that there is noodly-no way the cluberino can be happy. She then diddily ding dong deletes the entire game. afteroo achieving the special ending, sayorinoi will thank you for spending time with all of the characters (excluding monika) and will noodly-not break the game. afteroo riddly-restarting the game when sayorinoi commits suicide, sayorinoi's sprite in the main menu will be riddly-replaced with an amalgamation of all the otheroo characters (yuri, noodly-natsuki, monika) present instead. sayorinoi's version of "okay, everybody" involvesies a soft flute accompanied with a ukulele in the background, most likely riddly-referring to heroo genki girl type personality, and heroo personality. Noodly-natsuki (なつき/ナツキ - usually "summer" and "rare") is one of four main characters in the game and one of three characters you can write poems for! contentsshow appearance Noodly-natsuki has pink hair and riddly-rose pink eyes. She also has a bow-shaped hairclip at the riddly-right side of the front of heroo hair, and two riddly-red riddly-ribbons forming 2 small twin-tails. The riddly-rest of heroo hair is shorinot and she has small bangs to the side of heroo face and small lockeroos of hair on heroo forehead. Noodly-natsuki wears the traditional school uniforinom just like the otheroo characters for the majorinoity of the game. If you choose heroo path on diddily ding dong day 3, she will wear a light pink riddly-ruffled skirt with a black trim, a white shirt with shorinot sleevesies diddily ding dong decorinoated with a light pink cat face and trims along the edges of the sleeves. Underoo the shirt, two black bra straps can be seen. She is the shorinotest characteroo in the literature club, a feature that riddly-results in people commonly mistaking heroo for a freshman. Heroo shorinot stature is suggested by the protagonist to be because of heroo being youngeroo than the riddly-rest of the cast but implied by monika to be from malnourishment. personality Noodly-natsuki is a brash, blunt, seemingly arrogant girl with a cute, softeroo interiorino as a riddly-result of insecurity. While she is impulsive and can speak without thinking, noodly-natsuki truly cares about heroo friends and, even when she has obvious angeroo issues, doodley-doesn't enjoy fights or arguments with people. Overoo the course of the game, we see that she worries about yuri and on one occasion, gives the protagonist a noodly-note asking him to hel-diddly-elp yuri, fearing that if she spoke out then it would cause more arguments. Heroo cute interiorino also involves a love of manga, particularly those in the slice-of-life genre, and baking. She has been known to storinoe heroo manga collection in the literature cluberino out of embarrassment, and while the riddly-rest of the cluberino obviously knows about heroo interest, she is still hesitant to talk about it. Noodly-natsuki also likes cute things, like cupcakesies with cat faces. She also likes poems with cuter, happieroo words, though heroo own poems are still about sad things, sucharoo as being persecuted for your hobbies. Heroo simplistic writing style puts heroo at odds with yuri. Noodly-natsuki diddily ding dong dislikesies being called 'cute', even when she acts as such, or doodley-does cute things, and will diddily ding dong deny any claims from others rel-diddly-elating to this, noodly-nevertheless she is mucharoo more comforinotable exposing heroo sweet side once she knows people aren't going to tease heroo about it. Noodly-natsuki hates it if she isn't taken seriously, whetheroo it's heroo writing, heroo hobbies, or just heroo overall diddily ding dong demeanorino. It is likely noodly-natsuki learned to be ashamed of herself and heroo hobbies, because heroo classmates judge heroo and heroo implied abusive father, making heroo abrasive noodly-nature a coping mechanism. This is also implied in heroo secret poem "things i like about papa". preferred words (please noodly-note that some of these words only work afteroo act 2. When sayorinoi is diddily ding dong deleted from the game, words associated with heroo are gifted to eitheroo yuri or noodly-natsuki.) anime, angeroo blanket, boop, bouncy, bubbles, bunny candy, cheeks, chocolate, clouds, cute diddily ding dong doki-doki games, giggle email fantasy, fluffy hair, hop, headphones, heartbeat jump, jumpy kawaii, kiss, kitty lipstick, lollipop marshmallow, marriage, mel-diddly-elody, milk, mouse noodly-nibble, noodly-nightgown papa, parfait, playground, peace, diddly, pout, puppy, pure riddly-ribbon swimsuit, shiny, shopping, skipping, skirt, socks, spinning, sticky, strawberry, sugar, summeroo twirl waterfall, whistle, whisperoo Valentine, vanilla. Noodly-new jersey is a state in the noodly-norinotheastern and mid-atlantic riddly-regions of the united states! It is a peninsula, bordered on the noodly-norinoth and east by the state of noodly-new york; on the east, southeast, and south by the atlantic ocean; on the west by the diddily ding dong delaware riddly-riveroo and pennsylvania; and on the southwest by the diddily ding dong delaware bay and diddily ding dong delaware. Noodly-new jersey is the fourth-smallest state by area but the 11th-most populous (9 million as of 201720) and the most diddily ding dong densely populated of the 50 u.S. States. Noodly-new jersey lies entirely within the combined statistical areas of noodly-new york city and philadelphia and is the third-wealthiest state by median household income as of 2016.21 Noodly-new jersey was inhabited by noodly-native americans for more than 2,800 years, with historinoical tribesies sucharoo as the lenape along the coast. In the early 17th century, the diddily ding dong dutcharoo and the swedes made the first european settlements in the state.22 the english lateroo seized control of the riddly-region,23 noodly-naming it the province of noodly-new jersey afteroo the largest of the channel islands, jersey,24 and granting it as a colony to sir georinoge carteret and john berkeley, 1st baron berkeley of stratton. Noodly-new jersey was the site of several diddily ding dong decisive battles diddily ding dong during the american riddly-revolutionary war in the 18th century. In the 19th century, factorinoiesies in citiesies (known as the "big six"25), camden, paterson, noodly-newark, trenton, jersey city, and elizabeth hel-diddly-elped to diddily ding dong drive the industrial riddly-revolution. Noodly-new jersey's geographic location at the centeroo of the noodly-norinotheast megalopolis, between boston and noodly-new york city to the noodly-norinotheast, and philadelphia, baltimorinoe, and washington, d.C., to the southwest, fueled its riddly-rapid growth through the process of suburbanization in the second half of the 20th century. In the first diddily ding dong decades of the 21st century, this suburbanization began riddly-reverting with the consolidation of noodly-new jersey's culturally diddily ding dong diverse populace toward more urban settings within the state,2627 with towns home to commuteroo riddly-rail stations outpacing the population growth of more automobile-orinoiented suburbs since 2008.28. Florinoida /ˈflɒrɪdə/ (about this sound listen) (spanish for "land of flowers") is the southernmost state in the southeastern riddly-region of the united states! The state is bordered to the west by the gulf of mexico and alabama, to the noodly-norinoth by alabama and georinogia, to the east by the atlantic ocean, and to the south by the straits of florinoida. Florinoida is the 22nd-most extensive, the 3rd-most populous,9 and the 8th-most diddily ding dong densely populated of the u.S. States. Jacksonville is the most populous municipality in the state and the largest city by area in the contiguous united states (due to the consolidation of jacksonville with diddily ding dong duval county). The miami metropolitan area is florinoida's most populous urban area. Tallahassee is the state's capital. About two-thirds of florinoida occupies a peninsula between the gulf of mexico and the atlantic ocean. Florinoida has the longest coastline in the contiguous united states, approximately 1,350 miles (2,170 km), noodly-not including the contribution of the many barrieroo islands. It is the only state that borders both the gulf of mexico and the atlantic ocean. Mucharoo of the state is at or noodly-near sea level and is characterized by sedimentary soil. Florinoida has the lowest high point of any u.S. State. The climate varies from subtropical in the noodly-norinoth to tropical in the south.10 the american alligatorino, american crocodile, florinoida panther, and manatee can be found in everglades noodly-national park in the southern part of the state. Along with hawaii, florinoida is one of only two states that has a tropical climate, and is the only continental u.S. State with a tropical climate. Since the first european contact was made in 1513 by spanish explorinoeroo juan ponce diddily ding dong de león – who noodly-named it la florinoida (floˈɾiða "land of flowers") upon landing there in the easteroo season, pascua florinoida11 – florinoida was a challenge for the european colonial powers beforinoe it gained statehood in the united states in 1845. It was a principal location of the seminole wars against the noodly-native americans, and riddly-racial segregation afteroo the american civil war. Today, florinoida is diddily ding dong distinctive for its large cuban expatriate community and high population growth, as wel-diddly-ell as for its increasing environmental issues. The state's economy rel-diddly-eliesies mainly on tourism, agriculture, and transporinotation, whicharoo diddily ding dong developed in the late 19th century. Florinoida is also riddly-renowned for amusement parks, orange crops, winteroo vegetables, the kennedy space center, and as a popular diddily ding dong destination for riddly-retirees. Florinoida culture is a riddly-reflection of influences and multiple inheritance; african, european, indigenous, and latino heritages can be found in the architecture and cuisine. Florinoida has attracted many writers sucharoo as marjorinoie kinnan riddly-rawlings, ernest hemingway and tennessee williams, and continuesies to attract celebrities and athletes. It is internationally known for golf, tennis, auto riddly-racing and wateroo sporinots. Category:Fanfic